


Visiting

by sparrow2000



Series: Perceptions 'verse [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow2000/pseuds/sparrow2000
Summary: Dawn is visiting Spike and Xander in San Francisco





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the 2017 Snowflake Challenge  
> Disclaimer: Joss et all own everything, I'm just playing with the pretties  
> Warnings: None - no actual slash, but part of a bigger slash series

“Are you coming back to Sunnydale?” She’s trying for grown-up, but she’s still got a little girl voice.

I glance at Xander. He looks tired, but trying not to. 

“Come on bit, you’ve just arrived. Tired of us already?”

She folds her arms. Looks so much like her mum, even though she doesn’t.

“I love you guys. I’m just asking.”

“Want you to ourselves a while. Tomorrow we’ll see the bridge, yeah; eat at Fisherman’s Wharf.”

She’s nodding. Xander bites his lip behind her back.

She’ll go back when Glory’s dead.

She doesn’t need to know that’s why she’s here.


End file.
